christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter (Arthur Christmas)
'''Peter' is a supporting character in the film Arthur Christmas. He is an elf who serves as the assistant to Steve Claus. It is hinted in the film that Peter is homosexual and has unrequited love for Steve as he sends him a lot of emails messages complimenting him (but through the entire dinner Steve is actually been deleting the messages) and gives him a pair of boxer shorts as a Christmas present with the letter S on them, which Peter claims stands for Santa not Steve.(However by expression on Steve’s face, he is creeped out by this) During the conversation about the missing gift, Peter is seen holding Steve's fingers, however Steve did noticed this and pulls his hand from Peter's fingers. He later discovered that Steve's brother Arthur and grandfather Grandsanta left the North Pole to deliver an undelivered present using Grandsanta's old sleigh Evie (which was thought to have been scrapped) and reports this to Steve. While watching the sleigh barn surveillance video, Peter happily asked an angry Steve that if he can get his “stress ball”?, Steve is simply perplexed by the request (and did not reply due not wanting to take the risk and walks off) as he continues talking about the sleigh situation. Later in the film, a blackout happened at The North Pole due to another elf named Ernie Clicker trying to communicate with Arthur and Grandsanta, Steve is heard telling Peter to let go of his hand, As soon as Steve turn on his HOHO's light revealing both characters expressions, Peter can be seen being joyfully and smiling, while Steve‘s face tells it all: he’s been violated, objectified and humiliated and irritated. Like most of the elves, Peter viewed Arthur as an outcast. However after Arthur manages to deliver the last present left to deliver and succeeds his father Malcolm as Santa Claus, Peter and the other elves come to respect him. At the end of the film, Peter is shown to continue assisting Steve after the latter becomes Chief Operating Officer. Trivia * Peter shares many similarities with Waylon Smithers, Jr. from . * Peter has both unrequited and obsession love for Steve. * Peter shares a similar obsession love with Pearl a gem character from Cartoon Network‘s hit series “Steven Universe” as both are infatuated with their boss: Steve Claus and Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz Peter shares a similar personality with Mort a mouse lemur character from DreamWorks franchise "Madagascar": * both are infatuated with his boss. * Both seem to be obsessed with a particular body part of his boss: Peter touching Steve's hands and Mort touching King Julian's feet. * Both are shown to be the buttkisser. * Both are viewed by fans as perverts. * Both Steve and King Julian do find him useful sometimes but at the same time they find him creepy and annoying. * Both Steve and King Julian do notice that his "assistant" has feelings for him but both don't feel the same way infact they find it really annoying and embarrassing. * Both would try to flirt his boss. * Both will do whatever it takes to win his boss's love (though in reality it's never gonna happen) Category:Characters Category:Santa Claus's elves Category:Male characters Category:Sony Pictures characters